Prayer of the Young Refugee
by Miz636
Summary: "We will fight or we will fall... Born in this world as it all falls apart..." "Keep quiet no longer, we'll sing through the day, of the lives that we've lost, and the lives we've reclaimed." Inspired by "Young" and "Prayer of the Refugee." AU. One-Shot.


**_Disclaimer: Anything familiar to JKR's books probably comes from there and is hers not mine_**.**_ Also, Harry Potter, Hogwarts, the Wizarding World, and anything else that has to do with it belongs to the lovely JK Rowling, not me. I'm just playing in her sandbox and building my own Hogwarts in it. The words in the summary come from the songs stated, and they do not belong to me._**

**This is a one-shot that won't be added to no matter what is said or who says it. It came to me and had to be written. It's very AU, but I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prayer of the Young Refugee<strong>

Harry James Potter was raised on stories of what the Wizarding world was like before. Before Voldemort took over. Before those who had sided with Albus Dumbledore were forced to flee. Before the Dark took over and destroyed all that had once been known.

"You would have been taught among dozens of other children your own age at this amazing castle called Hogwarts, Harry," his parents had once told him. "It was the most _beautiful_ place, the most amazing castle, and the one place we know where magic could be _felt_. Friends were made, happiness found, and lives lived. Believe us, Harry, you would never have forgotten your time at Hogwarts."

Of course, as Harry grew older and learned magic from his parents and heard stories about the amazing castle that was Hogwarts, he had to ask, "What happened to Hogwarts after Voldemort took over?"

"Oh, Harry, Voldemort forced Dark magic into the castle's stones, turning the beauty into fear and pain and sadness," his mother had informed him sadly, rubbing his hair softly. "It's his base, now, the place he lives and rules over the world from."

Years passed before Harry began to understand the world he lived in. His parents had run when he had been just an infant, frightened by the power and darkness Voldemort exhibited and afraid that the only way to survive was the leave it all behind. A bunker had been created in an abandoned area of Britain, magically protected with the best enchantments that could be placed upon it. Others lived in the area as well, protected by similar magic, but the children were never allowed out of the bunkers when they were younger, the adults only leaving to scrounge up food and what they could to keep themselves alive.

As Harry aged and learned more and more magic, moving on from the basics to well past what most NEWT students would have known, all by the age of fifteen, his parents finally allowed him to see the world above him, and nothing he saw matched the images his parents had painted for him. There was a fog that chilled him to the bones and brought fear to his soul, and no life appeared to live in this area as no plants or animals were anywhere near here.

Before Harry had been able to turn back to the well-hidden entrance to the Potters' bunker, however, other teenagers his age began to slowly appear in the area. Others, some slightly older and some slightly younger, joined the group as they all stared around them in awe and sadness. Finally they could see the world they lived in, and it devastated them all.

Redheads, blonds, brunettes, black-haired teens… they all began to converge into a group, getting close for the comfort of life still in the area. Harry was in the center of the sea of children, around twenty or thirty, all in worn clothes and skinnier than they should have been at their ages, though none of them knew that.

"I'm Harry Potter," he finally said, and those around him looked in his direction before beginning to introduce themselves to the others.

Ron and Ginny Weasley. Neville Longbottom. Susan Bones. Hannah Abbott. Padma and Parvati Patil. Luna Lovegood. Seamus Finnegan. Daphne and Astoria Greengrass. Tracey Davis. Blaise Zabini. Terry Boot. Anthony Goldstein. Michael Corner. Ernie Macmillan. Zacharias Smith. Mandy Brocklehurst. Su Li. Lisa Turpin. Morag McDougal. Lavender Brown.

All of them had only known those in their own family, only known the inside of their bunkers. From what Harry gathered, very few of their families had actively fought against Lord Voldemort during his rise to power as his parents had, but all of their families had agreed that if Voldemort requested their joining his side, they would have refused, so they had accepted one of Albus Dumbledore's final acts of hiding them away here to protect them.

"Does _anyone_ like the way the world looks?" Susan Bones questioned, and looking around them and thinking about what they had been told by their parents of what the world had once been like, they could all agree that none of them did.

"What are _we_ supposed to do about it, though?" Zacharias Smith snorted. "We're just a bunch of kids."

"That doesn't mean we can't do anything," Harry retorted sharply, his mind full of stories from his parents. They had told him how having Albus Dumbledore there, leading the fight against Voldemort, had given people hope, given them a reason to fight. "If someone doesn't at least try, no one will."

"But what _can _we do?" Astoria Greengrass asked, the youngest of them all at only thirteen. "Voldemort controls everything. It would take a miracle for us to be able to do something that would actually stop him."

"I say we find others willing to fight, prepare ourselves, and start taking out _his_ forces," Seamus Finnegan declared boldly, glaring at the group, daring them to disagree.

"If we're going to do anything, we'll have to get organized and plan quite a bit," Padma stated. "It will take work, and we'll need our parents to help." Harry realized something at those words, and look around him, he saw he wasn't alone.

"They wanted us to reach this conclusion," Su Li gasped out. "They wanted us to want to fight Voldemort, to be willing to do _something_ to stop him, no matter what it took."

"Well, then, they'd better be ready to help us prepare," Terry Boot said.

With that, the teenagers went back to their own bunkers and began to talk with their parents, to plan, to prepare for war.

…

Harry James Potter was seventeen years old as he looked around the ground above the bunkers under the protections that the great Albus Dumbledore had put around them near the end of his life. In the two years since Harry had first left the isolated Potter bunker, the bunkers had all been connected underground rather than staying separated so that they had one huge area and smaller ones off the side of it for sleeping and personal objects.

It had surprised the teenagers of what would have been Harry's year at Hogwarts, plus a few younger girls, to find out that there had already been a hidden rebellion taking place as they grew up. Once the children had accepted the reality of the world and wanted to fight, the rebellion moved into the most protected area in the world, bringing with it weapons, food, clothes, and everything else.

Muggle and Magical weapons both had been stockpiled: guns, swords, potions, bombs… they were all there, along with what Fred and George Weasley, geniuses when it came to creativity and chaos, had created from what they could find. Everyone knew how to use everything to the best of their ability, and magical means to refill the Muggle weapons had been created over a decade before.

Harry and his friends, those he had met that day two long years before, were viewed as the hope of the rebellion. Together, they made up one of the most amazing fighting forces anyone who knew of them had ever seen. Each knew the others so well that weaknesses were covered, strengths taken advantage of, and both improved so that they weren't as much of a problem. Give them a problem to find a solution for, and they would think of at least three. When they fought, it was with amazing grace and deadly accuracy.

For the past six months, the rebellion had been finding the bases of the Death Eaters and destroying them, killing all within. Hundreds had been murdered in hopes of weakening Voldemort. Many in the rebellion had given their lives to the cause, some going on suicide missions just to do that much more.

Now, the day after Harry had turned seventeen, bombs were being prepared to launch at the main bases of what were once known as Washington DC, Toronto, London, Jerusalem, Mecca, and many other capitals. Those places had become major bases for Voldemort's forces, housing his most trusted and their families – the most powerful. Soon, coordinates would be input, and if they were fortunate, they would successfully deliver a huge blow against the enemy.

"You're sure they haven't been abandoned?" Harry asked the young man, also recently seventeen of not even two months, next to him.

"Yes, they were full just yesterday," Draco Malfoy, ex-Death Eater and traitor to Voldemort's cause, replied.

Draco had the Dark Mark on his left forearm, and it gave him access to places no one else in the rebellion could go, and Harry's shocking discovery of being a Parselmouth just as Voldemort was, though none could explain it, allowed Harry to disrupt Voldemort's connection to the deadly tattoo. Draco had been forced into service by his family when he turned fifteen, and he couldn't handle the killing, the rape, and the darkness; despite being raised surrounded by it all, his soul was too pure. When he had been found by Harry on a raid of the lower level base Draco had been stationed at and offered the chance to surrender, Draco had taken it with both hands and offered his services to stop Voldemort, even if it meant the taking away the lives of his parents and himself. After weeks of interrogation, where Draco gave up all information he had on Voldemort and his forces, he had been accepted into their ranks under an Unbreakable Vow and had been a huge asset ever since.

"Good," Harry stated, emerald green eyes narrowed behind glasses as he scanned the area carefully. "Soon, we will be prepared to go to Scotland and conquer Hogwarts as our own."

"And when we do, Voldemort will die, and we will be free to save the world from his wrath," Draco finished, recognizing the familiar words that were spoken among the younger generation of the rebellion.

"Soon, Draco, soon we'll be free," Harry muttered, turning away from the field of bomb preparation to return underground, the blond following him easily.

…

Around the world, bombs were dropped from brooms above capitals, blowing up the bases below. Screams rang throughout the air, cut off just as quickly as they had begun as men and women and children perished. Quiet pops, hidden beneath the noise of the explosions and screams, were all that signaled the invisible people and brooms Apparating away, back to the field of bunkers to report their success.

…

A week later, reports from hidden spies informed the leaders that, except for Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy, both of whom stayed at Hogwarts with Lord Voldemort himself, all of Voldemort's most trusted had been confirmed as dead. The original Inner Circle, his most powerful, and all but the newer recruits were caught in the chain of bombings. Lord Voldemort's scream when he received the news was heard for miles from Hogwarts, all the way to the hidden bunker they had managed to dig fifteen miles from the school to watch his movements.

Harry and the others of the rebellion couldn't help but be pleased. The time to attack Hogwarts castle was coming, and they had a fighting chance, now. Maybe, just maybe, Voldemort would finally die.

…

"There's a chance we could fail, Harry," Daphne reminded him, trying and failing to convince him to wait another week before assaulting the castle just fifteen miles from where the quickly enlarged bunker lay, full of the entire younger generation.

"Daphne, I know why you're doing this, but it's now or never," Harry sighed, rubbing his eyes beneath his glasses. "We've got all the weapons we can hold with us, and the rest of the rebellion is just waiting for the signal to Apparate onto the castle grounds once we bring down its protections. If we give him too much time, he'll prepare enough that the chance of failure will be higher than it is now. There will _always _be a chance of failure, but we have to _try_!"

"You know he's right, Daphne," Tracey told her best friend, placing a calming hand on Daphne's shoulder to both silence her next remark and calm her.

"We're _all_ worried, Daphne," Susan called from her seat against the wall of the bunker, "but we knew what we were signing up for two years ago when we agreed to do this." Daphne finally sighed and gave in, nodding sadly.

They all knew why she was doing this. She was as scared as the rest of them that they were going to fail and die, and if that happened, Lord Voldemort would be worse than ever, searching for and killing all of the rebellion just to be sure it never occurred again. This was going to be the first time anyone had ever tried to attack him directly since Albus Dumbledore had died, and it would be generations before anyone regained the courage to try it again if they failed, something they couldn't afford. It was now or never.

"Sleep," Luna suggested in her soft voice. "We will need our energy for the midnight attack."

No one could argue with that.

…

Harry looked around at the world through the night vision goggles that fit right over his glasses, turning his head left to right as he crawled along the ground. Rather than try to use magic to hide themselves, the teenagers were all dressed in pure black, with all visible skin painted just as black to allow them to meld into the shadows as they moved through the dark.

It was a new moon, purposely chosen for the darkness it permitted them as they passed the gates of Hogwarts and continued on across the grounds, on their stomachs and using arms to pull and feet to push themselves forward. Each teen had a machine gun strapped across his or her back, a wand in his or her dominant hand, a spare wand holstered on their person, spare handguns hanging from belts, and large pouches filled with small explosives, smoke bombs, potions, and various products the twins had provided. They also all had a first aid kit with the necessities, just in case. On their backs were a pack each with a shrunken broom and some other supplies that they'd need for their mission to succeed.

"We're almost there," Harry whispered into the communicator in his ear that was a very small, powerful, modified version of a Muggle walkie-talkie. "Another few hundred yards, and we're in range for the split." Affirmative responses from the others told him that they had heard.

When they reached the spot they had planned to split into groups, they paused. Most of the group split into pairs and angled themselves to go to different areas around the grounds while one group just settled down to wait. Harry pulled out a diamond as large as his fist and completely covered in runes and used his wand to dig a very deep but small hole in the ground, dropping the precious stone into it with a special string attached to it before filling the hole up again, the string wrapped around his hand until he passed it to Ron.

At Harry's nod, the other groups headed out slowly, still as close to the ground as they could get, going in both directions around the castle to where they needed to be. Harry knew that different precious stones with different runes were being placed in a circle around the castle. Ruby, sapphire, amethyst, emerald, topaz, and aquamarine were the other six stones that made up the seven stones being placed. His friends would then return, tying the strings around the next stone in the circle in a clockwise direction.

Fifteen minutes later, everyone was back, and the final string had been tied into place. Everyone then made sure his or her wand was touching the string at some point as they built up the amount of magic they knew they would need, silently releasing it into the strings. With the connection between them all, the magic travelled to all seven stones, activating the runes on them and bringing the protective magic down in complete silence without setting off any alarms due to the runes involved. Any sensors on the protections were overpowered, almost like an electrical circuit, shorting them out so that they didn't go off. This wouldn't go unnoticed for long, but it would do its job well enough for what they needed to do.

"Move," Harry ordered sharply and quietly, climbing over the string carefully before pulling himself along the ground as quickly as he could. Behind him, his friends were doing the same.

Within five minutes, they had arrived at Hogwarts, and their brooms came into play. Out along the grounds, they could have been seen from the towers had they flown, and there might have been sensors warning those within the castle of people flying towards it. Here, though, right along the outer wall, if they flew almost touching it, they wouldn't been seen until it was too late to react, which was the whole point.

Brooms were quickly returned to normal size after being pulled from knapsacks, mounted with practiced ease, and angled vertically, right by the wall or towards other parts of the castle. Those whose targets were the most distant towers took off, flying with their feet just barely skimming the grass below them and their shoulders almost scraped against the stone walls, flying around the castle at top speed. When all were in place, Harry gave the order, and they all flew straight to the towers, wands at the ready.

Flying straight to the windows, Death Eaters fell in silent death to green bursts of light that had years of anger behind them. It had taken less than a minute for the teenagers to take over the towers and claim all weapons in them and from on the Death Eaters. Once that was out of the way, a second set of gemstones, this time all diamonds, were placed in the exact center of the tower rooms. On Draco's mark, as he was the only one not charging the diamonds due to his Dark Mark, magic was poured into them.

Half exhausted from all the magic pushed from them in less than an hour, the teenagers stared in awe as they watched their magic do what the diamonds had been crafted to do. Before his eyes, Harry saw the very dark stones of the castle walls slowly lighten, and he felt the darkness the school gave off slowly turned to warmth, filling him and his friends with hope. The magic of the young, the hopeful, the children, had given the school new life, allowing the magic that had been buried in darkness to rid itself of the dark and shine again, just as the adults had suspected would occur.

"_Harry, look out the window facing the middle of the castle!_" Hannah suddenly called over the communicator. "_Everyone, just _look_!_"

So Harry looked, and what he saw was something so unexpected, but so welcome, that he couldn't help but smile.

A red and gold bird, large and powerful and shining with fire, was flapping its wings directly over the center of the castle. And when the bird opened its beak and began to sing, Harry felt something in him burn with new hope, a new fire. The castle began to shine and magic sang from the stones around them. The everlasting darkness that had permeated the air Harry's entire life was lifted, fog evaporating as the darkness, the feel of death, left them all, raising their spirits even more.

"The signal in three… two… one… _Now_!" Harry called over the communicator as he raised his wand to point it out the window just above the bird that could only be Fawkes the phoenix, Albus Dumbledore's companion and familiar.

Silver burst from every tower, turning into different animals until they collided, changing shape to form an even larger phoenix of love and hope and happiness. The shared Patronus lit up the moonless sky, and the singing of Fawkes grew in volume as Hogwarts welcomed them to her halls proudly.

Cracks were heard across the grounds and throughout the castle as the entirety of the rebellion appeared on the grounds, weapons at the ready and staring up at the birds above before they charged at the castle, some flying on brooms to race through windows while others utterly destroyed the great doors to race into the Entrance Hall.

Harry led those in his tower down the stairs, knowing the others were doing the same in their own towers. They sped through the corridors towards where the Head's office had once sat, knowing that Voldemort had made it his own.

Death Eaters began to fill the corridors, but Harry and his friends holstered their wands and pulled the machine guns around from their backs, still strapped over one shoulder, and fired as they continued to run, never missing a step. Masked and robed figures fell in an instant, and Harry and the others just jumped over the bodies, Draco throwing a fire bomb over his shoulder as the person at the back of the group so that the bodies would burn, confirming their deaths.

They ran into Daphne and Tracey's team first, easily forming a larger group with Harry still at the front, all with guns ready. More and more Death Eaters fell as the rebels closed in on their destination, trying to protect their master with their lives. All that was left in their wake were smoke and fire as the bodies and weapons burned.

Ron and Ginny's group found them next, and the Patil twins led their group to them just before they reached the entrance to the office, the final group to merge with them.

Before they even looked around the corner, Harry threw a knockout grenade around it. At the same time, all of the teens pulled out their gas masks from their knapsacks and put them on, replacing the night vision goggles they had been wearing. Counting down from three, Harry led the group around the corner to find ten Death Eaters, all recognizable as somewhat high level but not on the caliber of either Lucius Malfoy or Bellatrix Lestrange, which meant they were the final defense.

Draco searched and found on one of the Death Eaters a slip of paper with writing on it, and he moved forward to speak the word written on it, watching as the famous gargoyle leapt aside, nodding at the group in respect as they placed charms around the knocked out Death Eaters before passing it.

Masks lowered to around their necks and communicators still in place, the group of twenty-five teenagers didn't need to speak a word – they all knew what they had to do and what the others would say if they could. Now was the time for action, to attack and finish this off. They had prepared for this for months and years, and they weren't going to fail the rebellion if they could help it.

They had reached the doorway to the office that had once belonged to Albus Dumbledore, and they all placed themselves to the sides of it, raising shields even as Draco used his Dark Mark to open it. Spells flew out and hit the wall opposite, cracking it and sending debris into the shields.

Wand holding a personal shield in front of him, Harry rolled into the room, finishing the roll by jumping to his feet with wand in front of him and gun at the ready, finding himself facing Voldemort's two remaining lieutenants: Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy. The two had their own wands aimed at him, one at his face and the other his heart, but Harry's friends entering the room in the same way he had distracted them enough for Harry to shoot Lucius Malfoy, though the blond man turned enough that he was only wounded in the left arm, leaving it completely useless.

"You are the teenagers we've heard of?" Lucius gasped as the pain hit him and he took a step backwards. Just then, Draco entered the room, and Lucius stared at his son in shock, horror, and betrayal. "_Draco_!"

"Father," Draco replied easily while raising a handgun to point it right at the man's heart. "I'd say it's great to see you, fantastic even, but it's anything but."

"We all believed you had died when that base was destroyed!" Lucius yelled, but Draco didn't even twitch in response, having found the report months before.

"_Traitor_," Bellatrix hissed, firing a Killing Curse at her nephew that he easily step-sided, having been watching her out of the corner of his eye as she raised her wand. "You're a traitor to the Dark Lord!"

"And proud of it," Draco replied, his voice even. His hand wasn't wavering, showing he truly could kill his own father if it came down to it. The others were just as strong, guns and wands aimed at the pair, waiting for one wrong move.

"Where is Voldemort?" Harry asked harshly, watching as the Death Eaters flinched at his name as they always did.

"Why, I'm right here," a soft voice hissed, and Harry spun around to find the man himself behind him, watching. His black hair fell over red eyes, which were looking out of a pale white, sunken face that was curved slightly to look at least somewhat snakelike after all the monster had done to himself over the years, rituals to expand his life to hundreds of years. "Well _done_ making it this far. I must say, I wasn't expecting you to get all the way here and even have my lieutenants at the brink of death. And dear, dear Draco, how nice to see you alive and well and _here_. I do wonder how you managed to block off my Mark…"

"Kill them," Harry stated, and machine guns fired consecutive bullets, a few handguns letting off loud cracks without silencers on them, and two bodies hit the ground with similar _thumps_.

"My, my, how indifferent, how violent, how… _decisive_," Voldemort wondered with an evil smile on his face as he looked them over, all of the guns and wands now aimed at him. "What are you going to do, now, Harry Potter?"

Harry was slightly shocked that Voldemort knew who he was, but Harry didn't let that bother him as he squeezed the trigger on his machine gun and let it fire, the others joining him. When they stopped, Harry saw that what they had destroyed was a marble block Voldemort had conjured as they began firing. However, Harry could see blood around the marble, showing that they had hit him before he could act.

"Not bad, not bad," Voldemort stated as he clapped lightly from their left, and the group spun to see his robes filled with bullet holes end a little blood dripping out of the cloth, but not as much as there should be with that many bullets in him. "However, you'll have to do better than that to defeat me." Voldemort raised his wand and waved it, sending the objects in the room flying at the group.

Those on the outside of the group raised a shield while those in the middle raised their own wands and fired Cutting Curses at him, a few throwing acids in his direction. He blocked the curses but was hit by a couple of the acids, which ate through his robes to show that his white shirt was half destroyed, and his black pants hadn't escaped the damage either. White skin beneath the clothes began to disappear under the acid until it suddenly stopped and the skin healed itself, though Voldemort was obviously wounded and weaker than before. His torso was also covered in little red spots that must have been where the bullets had hit and been healed, just as with the acid.

"This is going to be more difficult than we thought," Harry muttered over the communicator, and the others nodded around him, but he knew they wouldn't give up.

"Now it is my turn," Voldemort declared, suddenly firing a series of spells that the group began to dodge, unwilling to take the chance of a shield being ineffective.

A scream tore through the room, full of pain. Before he even looked, Harry knew it was Su Li who had yelled, and when he glanced in her direction for just a moment, he saw her entire left arm had had the skin ripped away from it and she was bleeding freely as she collapsed to the ground. The sound of marble hitting the ground was heard, and Harry knew one of the others was with Su, protecting them both as he or she tried to heal the seventeen-year-old as best as possible.

Furious with Voldemort for that, Harry fired off his gun, hitting the monster as often as possible, ammunition unlimited due to spells being placed on it. Bullets tore through the man's body, but the body just healed itself within moments. However, Harry noticed Voldemort was moving more slowly and was obviously in pain from the wounds, and he realized they would have to wound the man until he was so weak he would die.

"Shoot him, cover him in acid, use every curse you can think of – just wear him down," Harry ordered quietly through the communicator, and before he knew it, gunfire rang throughout the room as bullets began to wear Voldemort down. Vials and mini-bombs of acid landed on him, exploding to coat him in it. Draco, Daphne, Astoria, Blaise, and a handful of others used some of the darker magic they knew to hit Voldemort, having learned it from their parents when they were younger in order to defend themselves if they needed to.

Slowly, inch by inch, Voldemort began to fall, his wand destroyed by acid and his muscles becoming too weak to hold him upright as the group attacked him relentlessly, offering no chance for him to recover. The self-proclaimed Lord fell to his hands and knees as twenty-five teenagers sent a barrage of attacks, Su Li using her other hand to attack, having been numbed until they found her a medic.

Finally, when Voldemort was coughing up blood and had fallen to the ground, too weak to hold himself up, Harry stopped firing, lifting his gun to point it at the ceiling, the others following his lead. Slowly, step-by-step, Harry moved towards Voldemort and knelt on one knee before him, lifting the man's face so that emerald green met red, the former determined and the latter filled with pain and anger.

"You're done, Voldemort, and this world will be free of your wrath," Harry whispered before he raised his wand and said the two words the monster before him was most famous for: "_Avada Kedavra_."

Hit directly in the face, Voldemort died without being able to come back. His reign and terror of the world was finished.

…

Any live Death Eaters were rounded up and left in the dungeons of Hogwarts, the dead burned. Those of the rebellion who died for the cause were buried near the lake on the Hogwarts grounds with a memorial left nearby to remember them always. Any witches and wizards not marked with Voldemort's Mark were permitted sanctuary at Hogwarts as the rebellion began to scour the planet for any Death Eaters that went into hiding at the fall of their master.

Rebellions of those who had followed Voldemort or agreed with his ideals flared up, but the army of rebels batted them down and locked them up so that they could deal with them when the world had been put back together. After the first few had been treated as if they were nothing, those who disagreed with what the rebels had done quieted down and hid their true feelings, though the rebels remembered and were making plans on how to deal with it in the future.

Su Li's skin was regrown by the healers, though it took weeks to accomplish, just as many other injuries inflicted during the assault did. However, they would live and be able to help bring a more peaceful time to the world.

Many from the original governments, both Muggle and Magical from before Voldemort defeated them, came out of hiding and worked with the rebels to try to put their governments back together under a central administration, based at Hogwarts for the moment. Laws changed, and it was quite obvious that magic would be known throughout the world from now on, the two worlds merged for all time.

Schools for the witches and wizards would be separate from the Muggle students, but it was decided that the magical arts that didn't need magic to do them such as Herbology and Potions and a few others would be taught to Muggles while witches and wizards would learn more maths and sciences and other Muggle subjects than they did in the past. It would keep the two groups from despising the other if they weren't kept completely separate, so they were working to truly merge them.

Years would pass as the world was slowly returned to a more peaceful life that allowed the two worlds to work together. Geneva became the home of the central government for the entire world, and Hogwarts once more became the school it had once been.

Harry and his friends spent the rest of their lives working to keep peace and relaxing after all they had done. Their lives meant something in this new world, and when they grew old and passed away, surrounded by their families and what friends were left, they could all be pleased that they had done what they could to make Earth a better place to live, free of Voldemort and those who were like him, at least for now.


End file.
